


Drunk Questions

by ShyVioletCat



Series: Rowaelin Drabbles - Modern AU [48]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25821190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyVioletCat/pseuds/ShyVioletCat
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: Rowan trying to sleep but Aelin keeps him awake by asking random questions
Relationships: Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien/Rowan Whitethorn, Rowaelin - Relationship
Series: Rowaelin Drabbles - Modern AU [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1485140
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	Drunk Questions

Aelin was not a quiet drunk. Her slamming the front door woke Rowan up from his sleep and he knew he wouldn’t be able to fall back to sleep until she was lying next to him, utterly still. So he waited for her, turning on on the lamp on the bedside table to give her a beacon to follow.

She stumbled into the doorway, one shoe in hand as she tried to remove the other, leaning on the door frame to support her.

“Oh, Rowan,” she said when she saw he was awake. “I thought you’d be asleep, love.”

Rowan just shook his head. When Aelin was drunk she adopted his term of endearment for her and it always made him smile. “Not when you don’t know how to close a door quietly.”

Aelin gave him an apologetic smile then stepped further into the room, her shoe finally off. Then without ceremony she stripped off, pulling one of his t-shirts out of his drawer and put it on. She was still smiling when she crawled into bed next to him, wasting no time at all before she was clinging to him. He pressed a kiss to her head before closing his eyes, ready for sleep again.

“Ro?” Aelin asked, her voice muffled against his chest.

“Hmm?” Rowan hummed.

“Do you forgive me for being so loud?”

“Of course, Fireheart,” he mumbled in answer.

“I don’t mean to, so I want you to know I’m sorry. I know you have to work tomorrow,” Aelin said and Rowan could hear the frown in her voice.

“Yes, Aelin,” Rowan said, trying to hide his tired exasperation. “I forgive you.”

Aelin was quiet for a few moments and then her voice ounces again.

“How many girlfriends have you had?”

Rowan stiffened, a little shocked in the drastic change of subject. “Oh, um. A few.”

“Like a few as in a handful, or like a few as in like… two handfuls?” Aelin asked.

Rowan took a second to think about his answer. “I’ve told you about my girlfriends.” A non answer, but he wasn’t sure what Aelin was getting at.

“Do you want babies?”

Rowan was getting whiplash from this conversation. All he wanted to do was sleep.

“I do,” Rowan said.

“Did you want babies with any of those girls?” Aelin asked quietly.

“I…” Rowan didn’t know what the right answer was here. “I guess, maybe. We just never really got to that point.”

He felt Aelin nod. Then she was silent and Rowan hoped the conversation was over.

But Aelin’s voice broke the silence. Again. “Do you… want babies with me?”

Rowan felt like the question had sucked all the air from his lungs. This was something they hadn’t discussed, something they hadn’t even poked at with a ten foot pole. This was a conversation he’d rather have with sober Aelin because now that he thought about it… yeah. He did.

“I think I do,” Rowan said. “I really think I do.”

Aelin relaxed against him, seemingly satisfied with his answer.

“Good,” Aelin said. “Because I want your babies too. And multiple. A big family a feral little gremlins causing chaos. I want all of that with you. No one else. Ever.”

“If this is your way of telling me you’re pregnant I really don’t think you should have gone out and got wasted tonight,” Rowan told her.

That made Aelin snort a laugh. “I’m not pregnant, you silly buzzard.”

Rowan chuckled at that. Aelin didn’t say anything else, deciding she was done with questions. Rowan lay there for a few minutes, just thinking over what Aelin had said. He wanted that too, and he only hoped sober Aelin would remember in the morning so they could maybe have a serious conversation about it. When he went back to sleep there was a smile on his lips, just thinking about all the possibilities to come.


End file.
